Moony And His Desire
by WiltingRedRose
Summary: Remus didn't marry after the war. He was only interested in books and parchments. But that bastard Moony inside him just can't stay stil, can he? Let's see what happens after Moony does a terrible thing to a friend...or should I say, lover?
1. A Full Moon

Summary: Remus never married after the war. He wasn't interested in anything, but books and parchment. Until the bastard Moony inside him does a terrible thing to a friend…

A/N: Yes, I know, Remus died. But I was so happy after I wrote this fanfiction. I loved the thought that Remus would be alive again, and I know the summary above doesn't match the one before you clicked, but it's the same story, so I do hope you enjoy, although it's quite short, I'll just keep updating whenever I can. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own (sadly) Harry Potter

* * *

><p>"Hello, Remus," Hermione greeted as she walked in the room. They were currently sitting in The Burrow, waiting for Christmas to come, although they had another month to wait. Oh Molly. She insisted they come early. "Hey, Hermione," he replied after looking up from his book. She wore a smile on her face, and looked beautifully in it. <em>What are you thinking, Moony? She's only 18! Snap out of it! <em>He shook his head, and rubbed his eyes. He winced as he accidentally bumped his hand into a bruise.

"Tough week, it is, isn't it?" she asked, looking worried. He nodded, understanding she was mentioning his Full Moons. He just hated them. His last was today, thank Merlin, but he couldn't help feeling hatred. It sometime after 4:00pm, and at exactly 6:00, he would transform into the monster he is.

The kitchen was soon filled with everybody that was staying. The volume was decreased after Molly put down the plates. "Eat up!"

Nobody said anything after that. They just started munching and eating. Remus quietly stood up from his chair, and walked out of the kitchen. No one noticed this, however, because Remus was always quiet, and it didn't make such a difference. Hermione noticed that he was gone, though, and she frowned. _Poor Remus, always feeling left out._ She let out a sigh, finished her dinner, and walked out the same direction. She wanted to find Remus, to let him know he should be all right, that he shouldn't be worried. But, as always, the over protective two-thirds of the Golden Trio came up from behind her and she faked a smile. Harry and Ron started talking about Quidditch, and that's when she sneaked away, outside, and ran out to the meadow.

She had always loved this place. It was full of life, and chirps. She closed her eyes, and breathed in fresh air. "Hermione, what are you doing here?" a voice behind her asked. She opened her eyes and turned around. There, sitting under a giant tree, sat Remus Lupin. She smiled, and walked over to sit next to him. He smiled, but also felt a little down , because he knew she had to leave in a few minutes. "Hermione..." he started.

"Don't worry. I'm leaving in a few minutes, and if you were going to ask why I was here, well, I escaped from those worrysomes. Argh, they're so overprotective." She said. Remus chuckled, "Well, they certainly don't want to lose a special girl." She blushed, and looked up. The sun was falling. "I'd better be going, Remus. I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione said as she stood up, "Have a safe night." He nodded.

"Night, Hermione." He said. She hugged him and bid a safe night again. He chuckled, and hugged her back. She suddenly became very aware that she had little time to get back. She pulled away, and waved. She ran to the house, and Remus stared at her back.

He smiled, and collapsed onto the ground. He knew he had felt something, a tingle, or something, that told him he felt something for Hermione. He shook his head. _No way, she's 20 years younger than me. She wouldn't… _


	2. A Bite

A/N: O-Kiee, thank you for the awsome reviews, and for pointing out it was 20 years older. Thank you SOO much! 3 :) I'm so greatful. Now, for the chapter...I'm sorry it's kinda short, I'm really trying to get you guys up, and I'd rather update faster with fewer words than update much later with more words. Thank You, enjoy, and REVIEW! They're the sunshine for my sky :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter AT ALL

* * *

><p>The transformation was terrible. He felt his bones grow and his clothes rip open. He grew fur all over, and felt sore after he transformed. He had run out of Wolfsbane potion, and couldn't stop his mind now. He wasn't the know-it-all Remus, but the monster, Moony.<p>

He roamed through the grounds, searching for something to do. His eyes narrowed. He saw a girl, picking up flowers. She seemed to be rushed. _Prey_. He growled. The girl turned his way and her eyes widened in horror. She took back a few steps. Her brown curls swished from behind her and seemed to point at him. The wind was blowing hard, but Moony knew he had to get her. A tiny whisper from the back of his brain said, "Moony! Stop! She's…" Moony cut off the voice and slowly walked over to her. He wanted her. He wanted to bite her, insert his teeth into her neck. She staggered a few moments, and collapsed. She had tripped over a rock. She gasped for breath, and started to run, but Moony ran and stood in front of her. Her eyes pleading, she didn't want to meet his teeth. She knew she was trapped. She couldn't do anything. But she whipped out her wand. And yelled," Stupefy!" But she missed.

Moony lunged forward to her. She cried for help. But it was too late.

* * *

><p>Remus woke up the next day with a weird taste in his mouth. Something sweet. He shook it off, and looked up. He was laying on the meadow. He shook his head again. Moony must have brought him here. He felt horrible. Something inside his brain told him he did something unforgiveable. But he couldn't remember what.<p>

Then, he saw a brown puff. More like hair, actually, and when he saw who he was staring at, he ran over to her. Hermione. She looked as if she were attacked. Blood was gushing somewhere. He looked all over, when he saw that her right shoulder was exposed. And right next to her bra strap, there was a round, red mark. Blood and blue streaks were coming out of it. He widened in shock. He tried to shake it off, but he couldn't. He uncovered his right shoulder, that showed a dark round mark. The tears in his eyes showed fear, anger to himself, and well, more fear. He had bitten her.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up and saw she was in the living room. She didn't know what was going on. She shrieked in pain when she tried to sit up. Her right shoulder was screaming. When she saw a red mark, she didn't know what it was. Was is a bruise? Or maybe someone cut her. No, it can't be. She doesn't remember anything.<p>

"Her-her-Hermione, you're awake." A voice said from behind the couch. She whipped around, ignoring her pain, and saw a familiar face. Remus. She smiled weakly, and looked outside. The sum had already risen a few feet. "Hello, Remus, how was your night?" she asked.

"That's my question to ask, 'Mione." He said. She was puzzled. "Hermione, something terrible happened last night." Remus simply said. She stilled looked puzzled. Then, she winced. Her bruise still hurt.

"Hermione…that's something you don't see everyday, isn't it?" Remus asked. She nodded, "What is it, Remus? Did someone hit me?"

He shook his head. "No, Hermione. That's…that's…that's a bite."

Her eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe it. It wasn't true. "A…a…bite?"

He nodded sadly. "A werewolf bite, Hermione." He broke down. She covered her face. "You? Remus? How…how…how could you?" she shrieked. His face showed shock. Hers showed fear and anger. "I didn't mean to, Hermione, you know that." Remus sobbed.

"But how…when…" her voice trailed off and she started to cry.

"I can't believe it. I don't believe it at all." Hermione said. The tears in her eyes were unstoppable now.

"Hermione? What are you doing up so early?" Ron asked from behind her. She didn't turn around. "'Mione? Are you alright?" He walked up to her. He was shocked to find out that his best friend was crying. Her eyes were red and puffed, and she couldn't stay still. He put a comforting arm around her shoulders, but she pushed him away. She wanted to be alone for some while.

"Ron, please. I want to be alone." She sobbed.

Ron just nodded. He looked up and saw Harry coming down the stairs, and walking over to him, but Ron flicked his hand and mouthed, "She wants to be alone."

He nodded, and walked into the kitchen, where he bumped into none other that Remus Lupin. "Hello, Professor. Excellent morning, isn't it?" He simply nodded slightly. Harry reckoned he was acting like this because of the full moon. He was always moody around then. Then again, did have something to do with Hermione? Did he hurt her? Fire blazed in his eyes and he pulled back his Professor. "Does you sadness have to do something with Hermione, sir?" he growled.

Remus blinked, and slowly murmured, "You will have to ask her. If she answers, she trusts you." Unsatisfied, Harry glared at him. But he let the matter drop. Remus sighed of relief.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the AN on the top AND the bottom, but REVIEW! :) Pleaseeee


	3. An Offer

A/N: I sure do hope you're thrilled I wrote another chapter. I just couldn't stop writing, I wanted the story to move on. And I started writing. I have the whole story in my head, I just need details and I need to write drafts. Thank you so much for your "Story Alerts, Auther Alerts and Review Alerts" I read EVERY one of them. REVIEW! And I hope you enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

><p>Everyone was starting to worry about Hermione. She wouldn't eat, move out of the living room, and she would growl and stare at everyone as they tried to calm down. The only person that knew she was a werewolf was Remus, and he felt guilty. He knew that a few days after you become a werewolf are one of the worst. You want to bite, scratch and run around. But strangely, Hermione just shuffled around and stayed calm. He knew he wouldn't be forgiven, but he at least wanted to help her.<p>

He walked over to her couch. "Hermione…" he started, but was cut off. "Remus, I know you want to apologize, and I forgive you, but for now, could I be alone? I feel horrible." Surprised that he was forgiven, he walked over and kissed her cheek. Then, blushing, he walked away.

After he left, Hermione just stared and his trail and flushed. She put her hand up to her cheek, than felt heat going to her cheeks, and blushed even more. Something inside her wanted to burst out of her(A/N: She's feeling the werewolf inside her.)She felt delighted, happy and just so…different. She slumped back.

Remus thought of how on earth he could help Hermione. She would need help. He didn't get help when he was young, and they were the worst years on his life. He didn't want that for her. He wanted her to have a normal life-a good one at least. He decided to walk to the meadow again. It was a habit. He loved the place, and it felt like a home he never had. Like Hogwarts.

He sat down, and just like he predicted, right in the corner of his eyes, Hermione shifted out from a tree. She smiled weakly at him, and waved. Then, she sat down next to him. A very long silence passed between them. Suddenly, they spoke at the same time.

"Remus-"

"Hermione-"

They burst out laughing. "You go first, Hermione," he said between gasps. She nodded, and said, "Well, I sure do hope you considered helping me through…well, the full moons." Remus was obviously thinking the same thing and wrapped his arm around her. She blushed. He whispered, "I did consider," he pulled away, "and I'll help, don't worry." He blushed this time. He didn't want to scare her away.

"Ok, when do we start?"

"…painful, and you can't stop that…" he kept explaining but stopped when he saw that Hermione was staring at the sky. "'Mione? Are you alright?"

She nodded a small smile and breathed in and closed her eyes. Remus knew he wanted to kiss her. Maybe not Remus, but Moony. But it wasn't a full moon, so Moony wasn't there to control him. So he really was himself. But he shook it off. Besides, Hermione would never like him. He had made her into the monster she becomes once a month. She breathed out, and a tingling feeling came to his stomach. His voice was very shaky, and he asked without thinking, "Hermione, do you think…do you think I can accompany you? You know, make sure you don't do anything on your first month." As soon as those words left his mouth, he tried to grab them back. If she knew enough about werewolves, those words could also mean that cause them to be mates. Even without Wolfsbane. "Sorry, I shouldn't have…requested that. I mean, you're just a cub, and I don't want anything to happen to you on your first-"

Hermione silenced him with a hug. "I'd love it if you came with me. But if you're really scared, take a Wolfsbane potion with you, then you'll be able to keep watch and control over your werewolf inside you."

Remus smiled and put an arm around her and said, "I can't ever control the werewolf inside me. I can think, but cannot act. But I will." He smiled weakly and stood up. He offered her a hand. "Would you like to come help brew the potion, my lady?"he teased.

"Of course, gentleman," she took his hand.


	4. The Confessions

A/N: Sorry to start with a song. I just love this song, and I feel like Remus and Hermione just describe this song perfectly.

Anyway, thank you for the reviews! Keep it coming (don't want to force you, so, PLEASE!) :D Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

I've been dying inside  
>little by little<br>Nowhere to go  
>I'm goin outta my mind<br>An endless circle  
>runnin from myself until<br>You gave me a reason for standing still

…

Fallin' faster  
>barely breathing<br>Give me somethin to believe in  
>Tell me it's not all in my head<p>

Take what's left of this man  
>Make me whole once again<p>

-"What's Left Of Me" By Nick Lachey

The potion wasn't hard to brew, just a little too long. Hermione was scared it wasn't going to be finished on time. She didn't want Moony to lose control over him. He was looking at her, and she knew it. She shifted in her seat in front of the cauldron, and he looked away. She blushed. She knew she wanted him, but for heaven's sake, he was 20 year older!

She sighed in relief as the potion turned blue. It was going alright. She didn't want to accidentally poison Remus.

"Hermione!" she heard from a distance. She grumbled. Ron and Harry have been very overprotective over the days. She sighed and ignored their calls.

"You should go, Hermione, I'll finish the potion by myself." Remus asked from beside her. She knew he wanted her to stay, but he was expecting her to go. She nodded. "I'll come later to help. Bye, Remus. See you." She stood up and waved as she walked away.

"Harry? Ron? Are you guys here?" Hermione peeked into the kitchen. There they stood, eating toast. "I thought you were looking for me, not looking for food." She teased. They were really eating a lot. She expected them to grow fat, but she guessed Quidditch made them fit.

"We were, but we were hungry, and we guessed you would look for us. See? You're here." Ron signaled her. She rolled her eyes and sat in front of the two boys.

They looked at one another and nodded. _What are they planning?_ She opened her mouth to talk, but Harry Talked first. "Hermione, we-I-we were going to ask you something."

She nodded, hoping that it wasn't anything dangerous or illegal. "Ron likes you," Harry said. She cringed. Oh Merlin. This wasn't going so great. "And Harry does too, so we were wondering," Ron circled the table, and put his elbows against the table next to her. She backed away. "We were wondering who you liked better." She gulped. 'None of you' she almost said, but she didn't want to hurt her brothers, did she?

"Well…first of all, you guys are like my very own brothers, how could I like, and I mean like _like_, one of you? No way, I love you both as brothers, but sadly, Ron, Harry, my crush isn't any of you." She said. Ron and Harry were furious. "Who is he, Hermione? Who on this earth could you bloody like?" Ron yelled. She blinked innocently. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. No. Not Ron. He's jealous? The one who had snogged Lavender for months, was jealous of _Remus_? How? He was supposed to be a brother…not some bodyguard of hers. Ron and Harry started to ask violently who the crush was, and wanted to hex him to the next century.

Long story short, she stormed out of the room to find Remus, or how they called him, Hermione's unnecessary boyfriend. Hmph, unnecessary boyfriend…that should be them.

She found Remus, sitting on a couch outside the kitchen. He looked over to her and smiled weakly. "Harry and Ron, eh?" he chuckled. She nodded and sat down on the armchair. "They confessed. Of course, I knew about Ron, but Harry? I thought he like Ginny after the war!" The war had ended, and Harry had asked Ginny to marry him, but she had refused. Ginny didn't want to be married so soon.

"Hmm. Maybe he moved on." Remus suggested. Hermione nodded, and looked at him. There were at least 2 weeks more to wait until another full moon, but she couldn't get out of her mind that she would turn into a werewolf every 3 weeks.

"Listen, Hermione, I'm sorry for making you suffer with all this. If I hadn't done that, you could be dating one of the most loyal people I've met." Remus sighed.

"I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago." Hermione responded. Then, she smiled and hugged him. He gave her a squeeze and his eyes glistened.

"Hermione!" Harry called. Hermione grumbled.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope there wasn't so much confusion. I'll update soon!


	5. Ignoring

A/N: I know. THis story has been abandoned for a few weeks. I know. And I'm sorry. But I had absolutely almost NO reviews, and that's what they push me to this story. Plus I've been doing too much homework and I've finished another series of books.

Although this chapter is the shortest one, it's my favorite so far. It was very...difficult to come up with. I needed something to push this story even farther. I needed something. And I did come up with it. So, enjoy!

AND REVIEW! I know I'm not the nagging kind of person, but the reviews are what push me into the story. REVIEW! PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...nor Narnia...nor The Hunger Games...nor Percy Jackson...nor any other books...what a sad world... :'(

ONWARD TO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Ignoring

Remus's POV

She leaves my side, to go find Harry, and I can't help thinking how jealous I was. I could feel something different about Hermione; she was different from other girls, and I felt like I should be standing by her side. Then it hit me.

Why else would she be so special? Why else would I be attracted to her? Why? And there's only one reason. She was my mate.

Hermione Granger was my mate. But I hesitated. She was so young.

_So young, but beautiful_, said Moony.

I growled at the werewolf me. She was young, and by mating me, an old werewolf, would be something I would never let Hermione do. She would completely waste her life. She had so many plans ahead of her. Pushing SPEW forward was just the beginning, and if I stopped her, she would be unhappy, and I would regret everything.

I knew I could die without my mate, but for Hermione, I would die. I would die for her to live her life. I would back away.

I would pretend I never befriended her. I would never even touch her again. I would ignore her.

Moony whimpered. But I shushed him before he could even say a word.

Hermione's POV

Harry was nowhere to be found. I gave up and turned around to go back to Remus, when I bumped into something. No, I didn't bump into something. There was absolutely nothing in front of me. As if an invisible wall had just appeared out of nowhere. I was mad. I needed to get back to Remus. I growled. Loudly. Just like a werewolf would do on a full moon.

Harry and Ron came out of the invisibility cloak and looked at me suspiciously. "'Mione, did you just growl?"

I blinked. Harry and Ron…darn…this is going to be ugly.

"Hermione, answer! You growled! Like you were going to attack us or something! What's happening?" Ron yelled at me. Ron, best friend, lazy, and easily scared, but funny at times, just yelled at me. I let the words sink in, but didn't answer. I didn't want anyone in danger. I turned around.

"OI! Hermione! ANSWER THE QUESTION! What on this bloody world is happening to you?"

Tears streaked down my cheeks. "Hermione, come on. We only want to help." Harry's voice was comforting, but I didn't care. I wanted solitude, and I needed it now. "Just…leave. I want to be alone. Leave! Now!"

"NO! Hermione! Talk to us! What is happening?" Was it me or was Ron picking a duel? With me? The crush he said he had? Did he really want to get cursed into the next eternity?

"HERMIONE! ANSWER!" Ron yelled.

But I still didn't turn around. I just kept walking.

"CRUCIO!"


	6. Losing

A/N: So, welcome to this chapter! I hope you like its, and REVIEW, I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE JUST SENDING A HAPPY FACE! :) REVIEW! I'm really not the nagging type, but PLEASE! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

This chapter is dedicated to Riley R. I hope you improve your singing! :D Love you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Losing

Hermione's POV

"CRUCIO!"

The spell hit my back before I could move out of the way. Pain settled into my body as I began to shake and crumble to the ground. No. Not Ron. Not my best friend. Or _formal_ best friend, as a matter of fact.

I screamed for help.

Remus's POV

I bet even human ears heard the horrible sound that sent me thrashing to the woods. Hermione. Her scream. For help. What on earth was happening? Who or what is hurting her? I run as fast as I can. And within seconds, I find myself looking at Hermione, but no one else. Either they could have ran away, or hid somewhere. I didn't care. She was covered in blood, as if she was kicked around.

Breaking my vow, I crouched down and pulled a strand of her golden curls aside. She was panting, but her eyes were watery.

"Who did this? What did they do? I'll kill them." Fire blazed in my eyes. Hurting Hermione; that's the worst thing Merlin could give me.

Hermione croaked in a silent whisper, "Ron…crucio…pain…hiding…cloak." I understood completely.

"Come out, Ron! Too cowardly to duel?"

The redhead yanked the cloak aside and snarled. "Why do you care? She was just a student of yours. Just like us. Besides, she's our best friend." I growled.

Ron's eyes widened.

Ron's POV

Why did HE care? He didn't love Hermione like I did. He didn't understand!

He growled.

Just the way Hermione did.

What had he done to her? "What have you done? Why is she like that? Why does she growl the same way you do?"

Remus snarls.

"If you really want to know, you should have asked Hermione. Calmly, not cursing her. You just lost a best friend."

I just lost a best friend. I'm a fool.

My eyes widened, and I started walking towards Hermione. "Hermione, I'm so sorry…really, please, forg-"

Hermione cut me off. "Back off, Ronald." She whispers harshly. Bloody Merlin. I really must have pushed the line this time. "Hermione…please…" She sends a nonverbal spell at me and I fling backwards, crashing into invisible Harry.

"Fine. Have it your way. But don't come to ME when Remus hurts you, because I won't even be there!" I huff and I walk away.

Hermione's POV.

Run to him? Why would I? Oh, Ronald can be so childish when he wants to. I just lay down.

"Thank you, Remus. Thank you a million times over." I close my eyes and think of happy memories.

_Flashback_

_I giggle madly as Harry tickles me. He seems to like it when I laugh, so he tickles me even harder. I finally manage to choke out, "Harry, you know I'm really ticklish." I squeal. "Stop! Harry!" I giggle like a maniac, but I get his hands off me. We both laugh out loud, and Remus steps into the bedroom. _

_"What are you guys doing? You guys sound like James and Sirius when they used to pull pranks and run off to laugh like mad people." I laugh even harder. _

_He looks puzzled, but shrugs it off. "I've been in this situation thousands of times." _

_Then, his eyes glisten, and I can't help wonder how stars had ended up in his pupils. I smile, and he returns the smile. Then, he closes the door._

End of Flashback

Remus's POV

She closes her eyes and her breathing becomes lighter. I hold her in my arms, tugging her as close as I physically can. Harry comes over to us, and I loosen my grip.

"You really do love her, don't you?" His eyes look sad, like Lily's, when she lost her dad.

I nod silently, and wait for him to yell at me. But it never comes. The yell never comes. But he looks like he's going to break down to tears. I feel guilty all of a sudden. "Harry…if Hermione loves you, I'll truly let go of her. I bet she only thinks of me as a friend, anyway." I gulp, but he smiles a sad smile.

"Remus…I want her to be as happy as possible. And being with me isn't the solution. Besides, we already upset one Weasly. I don't want to upset Ginny, she loves me, and I bet that's what my dad wanted."

"In which terms? For a redhead to love you? Or for you to be happy?"

Harry smiles. "Both, I guess. And if Hermione's happy, that's enough to keep me alive until I die."

I felt guilty for a moment. I was making James's son's love slip away from his own fingers. I hugged him with my free arm as tight as I could. "Harry, you're the best, you know that?"

Harry's POV

I wanted to cry. I wanted Hermione to be happy, but I also wanted me to be with her forever as well. I felt Remus's arm go back into place, and I saw him hug Hermione even tighter. I sniffled. But there was something wrong about this.

Then I realized.

I couldn't hear Hermione breathe.


	7. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Realizes

A/N: I'm really sorry for the late update, but I didn't recieve almost ANY reviews, or did they just not been send to my e-mail account? Anyways, I felt really bad, so I decided to update 3 more chapters. DOESN'T MEAN I have finished the story! I had just been working on it because I was bored, and I was working on a new story.

Moral Of The Day: In fanfiction, make sure you finish writing the story before you publish the first chapter.

Yea, so this is kind of a short chapter, but for Sad-Endinged Harry and Hermione shippers, this is for you.

This chapter is dedicated to the people who meant to review, but did not have time. If there were no people out there who wanted to review...well then, this is to all my readers.

Please Review! It makes sure that I HAVE to finish the story, and it shows me that at least a handful of people care about my story... And not just ignore the Review button.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Harry's POV

"Remus! Hermione! She's not breathing!" I yell

Remus just shakes his head. "She is, but it's low. We need to get to Molly." We apprated into the living room and Molly screamed. "Oh my goodness, Hermione! What happened?"

"Ron used the Cruciatus Curse on her."

Molly's eyes widened. Then, without a word, she started to treat Hermione with a bunch of potions. "She should be feeling better by tomorrow."

'Let's hope.' I thought.

Hermione's POV

How dare he? How could he, my best friend, use the Cruciatus Curse at ME? How? What is wrong with him? Did that really happen yesterday?

I was sitting at the edge of the river, letting water pass between my toes, my lower legs get soaked in water, and little fishes criss cross my legs. I felt betrayed. I felt like Ron was never my best friend. He was just some death eater I've met in my first year and tried to use me.

I growled loudly. A hand sat on my left shoulder. I whipped around, snarling, because I thought it was Ron. But instead, Harry crouched next to me. "Hi, 'Mione."

"He cursed me, Harry, Ron cursed me!" I dip my head into my hands, because I didn't want for my tears to show. I needed them hidden for now. "I know, 'Mione, I know. I know that was wrong. He doesn't seem the perfect Prince Charming to you now, does he, 'Mione?"

I sigh. My head rises to look at him. "Harry, if this is about me wanting to choose someone else, I will, but Harry-"

"It's not me." Harry finished for me. I blinked. "What?"

"Wait, you were going to choose me?" Harrys' brows are wrinkled together. "No, wait, what? Choose you?" I asked, confused.

"So you weren't going to choose me."

"Yes, but Harry…" I sigh. "Harry, I'm sorry; I can't choose you."

"I know, Hermione. I know, and I want you to be happy." I hug him as hard as I can. "Thank you, and forgive me for not telling you."

He chuckled. "What is what you couldn't tell me, anyways?" I sighed. "Only if you keep this from Ron." He nods.

"Harry…I'm a werewolf."

He chokes. I look away. I'm embarrassed for not telling him earlier.

"Hermione? How? When?"

"Remember when I had gone looking for berries or flowers or whatever? Well, I thought Moony, Remus's werewolf form, had drunk his Wolfsbane Potion, but turns out it failed, and I got bitten."

Harry gulps. Hermione, the girl he was letting go, was a werewolf. "Then you're young! You're just a cub! You're a cub mating an old werewolf!"

"I didn't say mating." I blushed beet red. "But it's going to happen, I know it!" Harry.

"Complaining?" I ask. "Nope, just a heads-up." Harry smiles. "Hermione, if I'm giving up, I want with all my heart, for you to be as happy as you could be. I want you to be happy, even if Remus hurts you. I'm always here, all right?"

I nod. "Thank you, Harry, once again, and for understanding. Ron wou-" Harry shushes me. We can't talk about Ron around this time.

"Harry, you're the best friend someone could ever have." I hugged him. Then, I felt water in my hair. Harry was crying. "Now, now, Harry, you've got to be strong. See? Ginny will be happy! Ginny, me, Molly, you, Remus…everyone will be happy!"

"You're right, 'Mione, you're always right. I'm going to get Ginny." He sniffled, and disappeared.

I smiled a sad smile.


	8. With You

A/N: So...I'm VERY SORRY this is a VERY short Chap. I believe in short and beautiful chapters. And as much as I want to call this a vignette, it's not, or is it?

Anyways, thanks, and after this, I know this chapter is not worth reviewing, seeing that it's only 257 words not counting the A/N, but I would still thank you.

I don't own Harry Potter, or Harry Porter, Or Larry Potter, or Scarhead, Or Potterhead, or anything related to the name, Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Remus's POV<p>

Thank god my mate- I caught myself- Hermione was feeling better. Ron was punished severely, and was sent to court. Apparently, he was let go because he truly felt sorry and he was part of the Golden Trio.

I grunted. It was almost the full moon and the potion was ready. I just needed Hermione to drink it. But strangely, she refused. I had become speechless when she refused to even touch the potion. I thought she'd take it, and leave it next to her bed, where she usually left it. But she didn't even look at it twice.

There was something wrong, indeed. _Our mate needs us, human. We need to go to her. I feel pain._ I did, too, and I followed Moony.

And there she was. The prettiest person anyone could ask for. She stood in the middle of trees. Looking up at the clouds.

"Hey, Hermione."

She whipped around, glaring, and literally crumbled to the ground. And started crying. I had the horrible urge to go to her and comfort her as much as I could, but I took it slowly. Sitting next to her, I put an arm around her. She cried even harder. "Hermione…don't cry ma-" I caught myself and Moony growled at me in my head."Don't cry, what's wrong?"

"Everything."

"Why won't you drink your potion?"

"I wasn't feeling like it." She sniffled. I put her head on my shoulder and she sobbed. "Remus…why does everything have to be so complicated?"

"It's ok, Hermione, I'm here…

With you."


	9. Desire

A/N: Ok, so this chapter is the last chapter of this story. But don't fret! I have an epiloge ready. It just needs some last finishing touches. Thank you for reading...I really hope you liked it. If you hated it, well at least leave a review saying that you read it or something, and I'll be really thankful. Thank you, and expect an epiloge!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Remus blinked at the sight before him. He blinked again. Is that? Is that? Is that an owl? Wait. Not _just _and owl. _Sirius's owl. _His best friend? But…he was dead. Who was sending the owl? The owl's plumage was completely black. With red feathers on its tail. But never mind the plumage. Who was sending it? He unwrapped the letter in its feet and opened it.

Remus, furry old pal,

You must be freaked out. How did I survive? Well, mate, I didn't. So how am I sending you this? I got one last chance to send this owl to the person I wished to speak to the most. Remus, I know what you're going to do. You're going to try to find me. But all Gryffindors are the same, stubborn. Don't try, I'm probably already dead.

I'll miss you mate, vow in the Marauder's name that you'll be happy, and I'll send James and Lily greetings for you. Gosh, I already heard what you're probably thinking. "You think you'll be going to heaven?"

Good luck, Moony, be brave and make Godric G. proud. Be happy. By the way, don't be lonely, I know you'll find someone sometime. Thanks, and I'll miss you greatly. Bloody…I can't be crying. G'night, Moony.

Dog Laps,

Padfoot, former Black, Marauder, Charming Prince, and best pal.

Hermione walked in the second he finished the letter. He was in grave of tears. Sirius. He was gone. Forever. He was truly no longer breathing on this earth. He was gone.

Hermione stared at the letter that was dropped. She gasped in shock, and nearly fainted. Remus was just standing there, tears running down his cheeks, his hands trembling, his legs dropping to his knees. How must have Sirius Black knocked on his door to change his life? Hermione kissed Remus's cheek. His eyes widened and he looked at her.

"Remus…" she started, but her voice was silenced. There were no words. No words of comfort. No words that could bring a person back to health. What was the point of saying if emotions were already tumbling down your cheek?

Hermione's head was bowed down, and she reached for the letter.

As soon as she grabbed the letter, Remus had grabbed it as well. She felt his hand touching hers, and felt an urgent need to hug him. But that would make him sob harder. Instead, she squeezed his hand and let go of the paper.

But Remus looked at the paper for a few seconds before he let it drop to the ground. It lay on the grass, unmoving, as the grass nearby danced around in the wind.

Hermione looked up at him. His two eyes stared deeply at her. She instantly blushed. He was her former professor. She couldn't-

But not even before she could finish that thought, Remus's fingers circled Hermione's cheek and he leaned in to kiss her.

He hesitated.

And he shrugged it off, and allowed his lips to meet hers.

And the letter lay forgotten.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

You know? From what I've learned for the past few years, there's nothing on this earth that can be more joyful than running around with your beautiful mate, as a werewolf.

Prancing around, aging together, laughing.

You know? Life can be cruel. Sometimes. But what we thought was a pain, always turns out to be a rabbit. Wait, what? Oops, sorry. The werewolf instincts kicked in.

_Yea human, I'm sorry. Now, can I have supper?_

Whoops, better kick Moony out of here.

Anyways, what you always thought was a pain, it always turns out to be a ra-jewel. Yep, I said jewel. There are no rabbits here. Except the one hiding behind the bush that Moony's approaching. Wait here.

There, Moony's under control. Now, where on earth was I? Oh yea, but I don't want to sound like some poet, so, here.

I lived happily ever after.

Happy now, human?

* * *

><p>AN: If you had expected an author not on top of the page, well, I didn't want to ruin the story, so here it is! I really hope you liked it, and please,

REVIEW!

I really don't own Harry Potter, if I didn't make it clear in the last few chapters.


End file.
